Reflejo difuminado
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Lo suyo fue uno de esos clichés en que vas distraído por la biblioteca y chocas contra la chica cargada de libros. Lo suyo fue mirar un día a Levy y no ver a Levy, ver a Wendy. Lo suyo fue cometer errores. AU. Para Nikko por su petición en el topic "Escritura Sólida" del foro GJM.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Hiro Mashima.

 **Pareja:** Natsu/Levy, Natsu/Wendy, Lucy/Loke (de momento).

 **Extensión:** 4903 palabras.

 **Notas:** Para Nikko, responde a su petición en el topic Escritura Sólida del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Pidió un Wendy/Natsu/Levy con desarrollo trágico. Natsu salía con una de ellas, la chica moría, conocía a la otra chica e iniciaban una relación, pero a causa de la muerte de la primera Natsu se obsesionaba con la idea de la primera en la segunda. A pesar de eso final feliz. Rated M porque Nikko es loquillo y quería lemon.

Aka sí, tenía que matar a una (Wendy o Levy), la que uno prefiriera. Por supuesto como supondrán eso no es ningún problema para mí, de hecho solo tenía que matar a una y ya me cargué como a la mitad del cast (?) Ok no, pero sí hay más de un muerto.

No termina de convencerme, no sé por qué, pero de cualquier manera espero te guste Nikko. El titulo es una mierda porque ando sin inspiración para eso.

 **.**

* * *

 **Reflejo difuminado.**

* * *

 **I.**

Primer incidente.

* * *

Natsu atravesó la puerta con un nudo en alguna parte del pecho, caminando hacia el centro de la habitación con algo de temor. Se sentía tan incapaz de decir nada en esos momentos que casi creyó que iba a desmayarse cuando Lucy lo saludó y él tuvo que corresponderle, deteniéndose a su lado y captando las miradas del resto de los presentes.

La cama y las sábanas eran blancas, todo en la habitación lo era y aquello le generaba una sensación de pánico que apenas y podía explicar. No se sentía alterado, con el corazón a veinte mil por hora o con la respiración agitada, más bien se sentía congelado, con cada músculo de su cuerpo paralizado por el miedo.

La diminuta figura sobre la cama lucía tan frágil que Natsu temió tocarla y hacerla pedazos con el roce, se veía tan efímera que las palabras «se debate entre la vida y la muerte» tuvieron un peso desgarrador en su memoria. Levy yacía ahí, inmóvil. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo tan lento que sintió los ojos escocer. Pero no lloró, porque lo que sentía era tan diferente que hacerlo hubiera sido ilógico. Había algo desgarrador ahí, pero no se hacía pedazos él con el sentimiento, se hacía pedazos ella.

Hubo algo así como un destello de comprensión entonces y Natsu solo pudo lamentar todo lo sucedido, desde que la conoció hasta ese día.

La primera vez que se vieron fue uno de esos clichés en que vas distraído por la biblioteca y chocas contra la chica cargada de libros, hacen un estruendo al caer y pasada la confusión tú te ofreces a ayudarla porque, después de todo, la culpa ha sido tuya.

Levy le miró a través de las gafas redondas que usaba para leer (y solo para leer) y luego a su mano extendida. Sonrió tras unos momentos de duda y correspondió el gesto con la mano que tenía libre, la que no cargaba los libros que acaba de recoger.

—Levy —se presentó finalmente, luego deshizo el agarre y señaló los libros que Natsu sostenía—. Ya puedes pasarme mis libros.

—¡Claro! —accedió él, aunque en cuanto cogió con ambas manos la pila lo pensó—. ¿No quieres que te ayude? —cuestionó, mirándola—. Son muchos libros.

La chica le sonrió en respuesta y dio la vuelta.

—Si no te molesta —dijo—, iba a dejarlos con la bibliotecaria —señaló con la cabeza el escritorio de la anciana que atendía el lugar, emprendiendo nuevamente su camino.

Natsu avanzó hasta estar a su lado y entonces mantuvo un ritmo similar al de ella, caminando juntos.

—¿Lees mucho? —inquirió tras unos segundos, observando la enorme cantidad de libros que llevaba Levy, sumados a los que llevaba él.

—Sí, pero en realidad los libros soy porque la estoy ayudando.

—¿A la bibliotecaria?

—Exactamente, trabajo como ayudante aquí en la biblioteca.

—¿Se necesita ayuda para apilar libros? —preguntó Natsu y Levy estuvo tentada a reír, pero dado que estaban en la biblioteca se contuvo.

Entregaron los libros juntos y, una vez afuera del recinto, la chica le dirigió una suave sonrisa de gratitud. Natsu se notó algo incómodo, aunque no podría decir exactamente por qué, al menos en ese momento. Solo correspondió la sonrisa y tras pensarlo unos segundos, antes de que Levy emprendiera la marcha hacia donde sea que quisiera ir, habló:

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —cuestionó.

Levy le miró algo sorprendida por el ofrecimiento, luego su gesto cambió a uno de disculpa.

—Tengo clases —dijo, notándose un poco incómoda por tener que declinar, aunque aceptar también le hubiera resultado extraño—, otro día será.

Natsu asintió y se repitió esas palabras, «otro día será», pero apenas la conocía y quizás no volvieran a encontrarse, así que cuando ella se apartó su sonrisa flaqueó unos segundos.

Contempló su pequeña figura caminar por el lugar, alejándose de él, y de pronto sintió que había algo familiar en su andar. Miró su espalda hasta que ella se perdió de vista, todavía con esa sensación en el pecho, pero finalmente desvió su atención y se olvidó del detalle. Ya había acabado su jornada por lo que no tenía motivos para seguir ahí, apenas era inicio de clases por lo que la carga académica aún era insignificante, así que tenía el resto de la tarde libre.

Emprendió camino hacia la salida notándose nostálgico, hacía calor en esos momentos pues el verano aún no acababa. Era un día caluroso y tranquilo, y sintió ya haber vivido eso antes: a Wendy la conoció un día similar.

Era el primer día en su nueva escuela, no pasaba los quince y a principios de verano había muerto su madre. Sin embargo él sonrió al sentarse en su nuevo pupitre y contemplar el salón y a sus nuevos compañeros, animado. Para Natsu todo era una ventura, cada cambio en su vida, y eso era por tanto solo era el comienzo de nuevas vivencias.

La profesora los sentó por orden alfabético. Las primeras letras quedaron al frente, en las primeras filas. Dado que la siguiente letra de su apellido era una erre logró quedar al menos en segunda fila, tercera columna partiendo desde la ventana. Luego de la efe los apellidos continuaron en la jota, cuando llegaron a la eme ya iban en la tercera fila.

Wendy quedó tras él, lo supo cuando una pequeña mano le tocó el hombro en medio de la clase y él volteó para encontrarse con su rostro de niña tímida.

—Disculpa —llamó, nerviosa—, ¿podrías agacharte un poco?

Era pequeña, tanto que aún parecía de doce o trece cuando se supone tenía quince, menor que él por unos pocos meses. Tan pequeña que la cabeza de Natsu le tapaba la pizarra.

Él rió ante eso y regresó la atención al frente, agachando la cabeza al tiempo.

—No hay problema —dijo, apoyando su barbilla contra la mesa.

Total no estaba anotando lo que ponía la profesora, así que no le resultaba un problema. Oyó un suave «gracias» que le hizo sonreír.

Pasó la mayor parte de sus clases así, sin prestar verdadera atención y casi recostado contra su pupitre, girando a veces el rostro para ver a Wendy anotando con cuidado cada cosa que la profesora decía, atenta a todo. A los tres días se decidió a invitarla a que almorzaran juntos, ella aceptó. A la semana se pasaba con la cabeza dada vuelta, tratando de que Wendy hablara con él en medio de las clases y ganándose más de un regaño.

Al mes reprobó la mayor parte de sus pruebas y Wendy, con una mirada de arrepentimiento, aseguró que era su culpa por tenerlo incómodo solo para que ella pudiera ver. A Natsu honestamente no le interesaban las clases y bien pudo haber tenido un tipo de dos metros detrás que habría ignorado a la profesora igual, pero Wendy insistió en tener responsabilidad en el asunto y acabó siendo algo similar a su tutora, solían juntarse después de clases para estudiar.

Al segundo mes de conocerla se las presentó a Erza y Gray, sus amigos de la infancia, explicando que por ella no había reprobado su segundo periodo de exámenes y quizás incluso no reprobaría el tercero y acabaría el semestre con un promedio decente. Gray le comentó que eso era imposible para un idiota como él.

Con la ayuda de Wendy sí sacó el semestre con promedio decente y Gray debió pagarle lo que habían apostado, fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

La pequeña rió cuando se lo comentó, sentados juntos en medio del parque. Wendy comía helado, le había invitado uno a él pero Natsu no soportaba las comidas frías así que había declinado, sonriendo y comentando que si iba a invitarle algo bien podía ser una hamburguesa con salsa picante y quizás una soda siempre que no tuviera hielo. La chica había reído con su verborrea antes de decir:

—Lo siento, pero no me gusta la comida frita.

Natsu le miró como si ella fuera una especie de extraterrestre, pero al final sonrió. Wendy era pequeña, tímida y asustadiza. Solía juntar las manos al frente, agachar la cabeza y callarse su opinión, por lo que siempre le animaba oírla hablar de sí misma, abrirse un poco más. De a poco ella se mostraba más confiada a Natsu el detalle le gustaba, sentir que Wendy se sentía cómoda a su lado, le daba la pauta de que eran amigos a pesar de lo diferentes de sus personalidades.

Por supuesto, no fueron amigos siempre, un día dieron un paso más allá y es quizás uno de los recuerdos más preciados que alberga.

La siguiente vez que vio a Levy pensó en eso, en Wendy y su relación con ella, lo pensó al verla leyendo en silencio en medio de la biblioteca. La única vez que había estudiado en su vida había sido gracias a Wendy y aunque cuando ella se fue perdió poco a poco el interés mantuvo algo la costumbre de prestar atención y repasar de vez en cuando los apuntes, al menos lo suficiente para alejarse de la mediocridad y no reprobar cada examen que le ponían delante.

Miró largamente a la chica a unos metros de él hasta caer en la cuenta de que Levy le recordaba a Wendy. Le pareció extraño porque no se parecían demasiado, más allá de la estatura pequeña y el cabello azulado. Entonces cayó en la cuenta: Levy no le recordaba a Wendy, Levy le daba la misma impresión que ella por ser similares físicamente, pero no mucho más. Tras percatarse del detalle se animó a acercarse a la chica, saludándola con suavidad, consciente de que estaban en medio de la biblioteca.

—Hola Natsu —correspondió la chica cuando alzó la mirada y lo vio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Erza, una amiga, me mandó a devolver un libro porque ella no podía —explicó—, sino no habría venido.

—¿No?

—Estoy en gastronomía —aclaró Natsu.

—Y los de gastronomía usan la biblioteca de humanidades —comprendió Levy, sonriendo—. Bajo esa perspectiva en realidad no tienes motivos para venir a la biblioteca de derecho, supongo que eso explica qué hacías en humanidades cuando chocamos, ¿recuerdas?

—Pues claro, iba pensando en un trabajo que no tengo la más remota idea de cómo hacer —confesó— y te tiré al piso sin querer.

—Yo creo que fue culpa de ambos, también iba distraída —dijo Levy, dejando el libro a un lado—. Aunque en realidad no lo explica, no sé por qué dije eso; ¿qué hacías en humanidades cuando chocamos? —cuestionó, curiosa—, ¿era por lo del trabajo que acabas de mencionar?

—Sí, el profesor dijo que tendríamos que realizar un trabajo y que teníamos todo el semestre, pero era mejor fuéramos pensando un tema desde ya, pero no tengo idea de qué hacer.

—¿De qué es?

—Debo investigar de acuerdo a la comida típica de alguna zona —aclaró, estirando los brazos—, asuntos culturales y todo eso. Maldición, pensé que con gastronomía me salvaba de esas cosas.

Levy rió.

—Bueno, derecho es mucho peor —comentó, apartándose un poco para coger su bolso—. Después de todo aquí me ves, en la biblioteca durante el horario de almuerzo, leyendo un libro sobre la aplicación de leyes a los menores de edad en crímenes graves —aclaró, colgando su bolso en uno de sus hombros para luego coger su libro—. Aunque en realidad ya lo leí, solo repasaba.

—¿Entonces ya te vas? —preguntó Natsu, levantándose también.

—Bueno, la biblioteca no es buen lugar para hablar, así que pensé en acompañarte a dejar el libro y luego ir por ahí, no tengo mucho que hacer.

—Ya lo dejé —dijo Natsu, sonriendo y rodeando la mesa para llegar hasta ella—. Así que si quieres ahora sí te invito algo de comer.

—Estaría bien, o a este paso no almorzaré nada —respondió Levy—. ¿Tú almorzaste ya?

—Sí, pero no me vendría mal almorzar de nuevo, tengo algo de hambre todavía.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Levy, desconfiada—. No lo dirás solo para comer conmigo, ¿verdad?

—No —aclaró Natsu—. Yo como mucho, de hecho almorcé dos veces en compañía de mis amigos antes de que Erza me pidiera que entregara el libro, pero una tercera no me viene mal.

—Monstruo —bromeó Levy y él rió, atrayendo algunas miradas.

Se aguantó el resto de la carcajada y sonrió culpable, recordando que esa era la biblioteca. Por eso mismo avanzaron el resto del camino en silencio, al menos hasta salir del recinto. Levy comentó entonces que ella solía comer en la cafetería de derecho por motivos obvios y aunque Natsu nunca había estado ahí no tuvo problemas en acompañarla, después de todo el lugar donde comer le resultaba irrelevante.

Más allá de Erza no tenía amigos que estudiaran en esa facultad, por eso aunque el lugar estaba atestado de gente no vio ni una sola cara conocida. Levy, en cambio, sí lo hizo, pues no tardó en aproximarse a una mesa con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Lu! —llamó cuando estuvo bastante cerca, captando la atención de una chica rubia, que sonrió tras unos segundos.

—Levy —correspondió la joven.

Levy se detuvo frente a la mesa y Natsu la imitó, captando la atención de las dos personas ahí. Una era la chica rubia, el otro un chico de anteojos y traje formal. Natsu les devolvió la mirada, sonriendo con alegría.

—Hola Loke —saludó Levy al chico, sentándose en una de las sillas disponibles, justo frente a su, Natsu suponía, amiga. luego su atención regresó a él, señalándolo con la mano—. Él es Natsu, un amigo, nos encontramos en la biblioteca así que decidimos comer juntos. Natsu, ella es Lucy, una compañera; y su novio, Loke.

—Hola —saludó él, sentándose a un lado de Levy.

—Mucho gusto —correspondió Loke con formalidad.

—Hola —dijo Lucy, algo más incomoda que los otros dos por la nueva compañía—. ¿Y qué hacías en la biblioteca Levy?

—Oh, estudiaba para la clase de hoy, ya sabes que me gusta ir preparada. Por cierto, ¿me cuidan mis cosas? Solo mientras voy a pedir.

—Por supuesto —respondió Loke inmediatamente, fijando entonces su mirada en Natsu al verlo levantarse—. ¿Van juntos? —cuestionó—. Si quieren vigilo ambos bolsos.

—¡Vale! ¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó Natsu, sonriente, en tanto Lucy le comentaba a Levy que no era necesario que se saltara el almuerzo para repasar y que iba a quedar en los huesos de seguir así.

—Tú tendrías que hacer dieta Lu —la molestó Levy cuando partió hacia la fila, acompañada de Natsu.

Lucy no tardó en reclamarle que no estaba gorda desde la mesa, provocando una risa de su amiga y una suave sonrisa en su novio. Natsu les miró, algo ajeno a ellos, pero considerando que eran un grupo divertido. A pesar de eso no tardó en integrarse gracias a su personalidad, más al descubrir que la chica rubia conocía a Erza y por lo visto le tenía miedo, aunque eso sucedía con todos.

Se despidió de ellos cuando se acercó la hora de volver a clases y emprendió rumbo a su salón. El único chico que conocía hasta ahora en su carrera era Sting, ninguno de sus amigos cercanos estudiaba lo que él y de momento nadie más del curso le resultaba simpático. Sonrió al pensar que si Lisanna estuviera viva iría a esa carrera, a ella siempre le había gustado cocinar, «quizás poder hacerlo tan bien como mis hermanos», había dicho una vez. Pero ni Lisanna ni Wendy estaban, ninguna de las dos.

El segundo semestre la albina había sido transferida a su escuela y Natsu pudo dejar de ser el nuevo del lugar, además de agradecer tener a un conocido con él.

El anterior instituto al que iba había cerrado por motivos financieros, por eso él y todos los amigos que había conocido ahí se habían visto separados al acabar en escuelas diferentes. A Gray lo habían enviado a la misma a la que iba su primo Lyon, Erza había ido a un colegio exclusivamente femenino y la menor de los Strauss fue enviada al instituto público al que iban sus hermanos, pero no había logrado integrarse bien en un ambiente como ese. Mirajane podía manejarse con el alumnado violento gracias a su propia personalidad tendiente al sadismo y Elfman se adaptó exclusivamente porque era un tipo grande, Lisanna carecía de ambas cosas. Era amable como su hermano pero de contextura delgada como Mirajane y ninguna de las dos cosas le ayudaba en un ambiente tan agresivo como lo era la escuela publica, por lo que no le fue una experiencia grata.

Era por eso que su familia, haciendo sacrificios, la sacó de ahí y habían terminado por enviarla al lugar donde estudiaba Natsu. El chico fue increíblemente feliz al verla y no tardó en presentársela a Wendy y viceversa. Más allá de la pequeña no había logrado conectar con nadie de su curso, todos demasiado serios para él, por lo que tener a su vieja amiga con él le había hecho realmente dichoso. Al menos inicialmente, hasta que comprendió que Lisanna había cambiado.

Se lo comentó a Wendy un día, cuando salieron juntos a una feria que se había colocado en la ciudad. Por alguna razón no se había sentido cómodo hablando ni con Erza ni con Gray, por alguna razón solo se sentía capaz de abrirse de esa manera con Wendy.

—Está —había tratado de explicar—... rara.

—¿Rara como qué? —preguntó Wendy, confusa.

—Solo rara, como triste.

—¿Crees que está triste?

—¿A ti te parece alguien triste?

Wendy torció el gesto, pensativa, antes de responder.

—Un poco —admitió—, aunque sonría luce incómoda.

—¡Eso! —exclamó Natsu, sintiendo que la chica había logrado poner en palabras su sensación—. Es como si estuviera incómoda y no lo entiendo, ella siempre estaba bien, estuviera donde estuviera, sonreía mucho y siempre los animaba a todos, pero ahora nada la anima a ella. ¿Por qué crees que sea?

—No sé, eres tú quien la conoce —dijo Wendy, incómoda.

Natsu frunció el ceño ante eso, porque ya le bastaba que una de sus amigas estuviera así.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó—. ¿Es contagioso?

—¿Qué? —inquirió la menor, confusa, antes de comprender—. ¡No! —exclamó—. No, claro que no —agregó.

—¿Entonces?

Entonces Wendy le había mirado de una forma extraña, como temerosa de algo, aunque no sabía qué. pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa.

—¿Lisanna es muy importante para ti? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Natsu había parpadeado, algo extrañado por esa pregunta.

—Claro —dijo—, es una de mis mejores amigas. La mejor, creo yo, porque no puede ser Erza, Erza me da miedo, y son mis dos únicas amigas.

Por la expresión de Wendy algo en esa respuesta no la dejaba del todo conforme, aunque no era algo negativo por alguna razón, solo que tampoco era bueno.

—¿Y yo... —había comenzado la chica, insegura—, entonces yo qué soy?

Por alguna razón, tras unos segundos de confusión, a Natsu se le habían encendido las mejillas.

Recordar eso le dolía, aunque no por Wendy (ella le dolería más adelante), le dolía por Lisanna. Su amiga nunca había vuelto a ser la misma y, peor aún, ni él ni nadie supo nunca por qué. Qué era lo que había pasado en esos seis meses estudiando junto a sus hermanos que la habían cambiado tanto, como para colgarse de un puente y dejarse caer. Quizás fue por ella que había optado por la cocina, no podía asegurarlo, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es de que por ella había comprendido lo que sentía en verdad por Wendy.

Por alguna razón nunca se percataba por sí mismo, siempre tenía que ser alguien más. De hecho Levy a él le pareció un tanto irrelevante hasta que Erza le comentó una tarde que le sorprendía que conociera a Lucy, tal como le había comentado hace tiempo lo de Wendy (porque ella fue la primera en notarlo), como si fuese un comentario al azar. Erza solía comentarle todo sin darle importancia, independiente de que fuera o no importante.

Natsu le miró algo perdido.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó—. No conozco a ninguna Luigi.

—Lucy —corrigió Erza—. ¿No almorzaste con ella? Eso me dijo.

—¿Quién? —repitió Natsu, pensativo. Prácticamente solo almorzaba con Erza y Gray, no solía comer con nadie más. O al menos así era la mayor parte de las veces, porque entonces recordó cuando almorzó junto a Levy—. ¿La chica rubia?

—¡Ella! —exclamó Erza,

—Pues no la conozco —dijo Natsu—, de hecho apenas la conocí hace unos días, cuando fui a comer con Levy, así que no sé por qué hablas de Luigi como si me importara.

—Lucy.

—Eso.

—Me encantaría poder ser parte de la conversación —comentó Gray, sentado a su lado y comiendo en relativo silencio—, pero no tengo idea de quiénes hablan. ¿Quién es Levy?

—Una amiga —respondió Natsu—, me la encontré en la biblioteca cuando fui a dejar el libro de Erza.

—Hablando de eso —dijo la pelirroja, mirando a Natsu con seriedad—, ¿sí dejaste el libro, verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde te dije que lo dejaras?

—Claro.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la mayor sonriera.

—Perfecto —dijo—. Entonces, ¿desde cuándo eres amiga de la tal Levy?

—No sé, unos días —respondió él, algo indiferente—. ¿Por qué?

—Lucy no te interesa pero ella parece que sí lo hace, es curioso.

—Pero a Lucy solo la he visto una vez.

—Pues sí —aceptó Erza, desviando su atención unos momentos para coger un trozo de su pastel de fresa antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Y a Levy la conoces desde hace mucho? —cuestionó, llevando el bocado a la boca.

Natsu iba a responder, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, de hecho, con Levy solo había hablado dos veces.

—Sí —respondió tras unos segundos, nervioso—, un poco.

—Mentira —dijo Gray, sonriendo con sorna—. No la conoces de nada, ¿cierto?

—¡Claro que lo hago! —replicó Natsu—. Vale, apenas la he visto un par de veces, pero tiré sus libros al suelo.

—¿Y? —cuestionó su amigo, sin comprender a qué venía eso.

—Bueno —comenzó Natsu, dudoso—, a Lucy la conozco casi de vista, pero con Levy tuve un incidente, hablamos y demás, eso la hace más sencilla de recordar —explicó.

Gray alzó una ceja, no del todo convencido con esa teoría, pero fue Erza la que habló.

—No parece tan simple —comentó y le miró con suspicacia. Pudo haber dicho «¿no será que te gusta?», pero Erza tenía tacto y no olvidaba que Natsu aún estaba algo sensible en el tema—. Yo creo que te interesa —dijo en compensación.

—¿Me interesa?

—Sí, te atrae, te llama la atención —explicó la chica—, eso.

«Eso nada», pensó Natsu frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso suena como que me gusta —reclamó.

—Dile como quieras, el punto es que te importa.

¿Le importaba? Ciertamente sí, pero no creía que fuera algo de especial interés. Natsu era de carácter sociable y tendía a considerar a las personas que conocía como sus amigos con rapidez. A Levy la conocía desde hace poco, sí, pero ya la consideraba su amiga y por tanto le importaba, eso no era nada realmente extraño. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que en realidad Erza tuviera razón y él no se hubiera percatado todavía, solía ser lento para esas cosas, en cambio la pelirroja era algo más rápida en esos aspectos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de él como si de una hermana mayor se tratara.

A la única a la que le comentó en su momento sus preocupaciones sobre Lisanna fue a Wendy, a pesar de eso Erza tarde o temprano se dio cuenta de ello. No necesitó decírselo, la pelirroja comprendió por sí misma qué era lo que le preocupada. También caviló respecto al hecho de que Natsu no se hubiera abierto con nadie que no fuera Wendy y sacó conclusiones, porque si bien el chico era carismático se hacía curioso el detalle de que se sintiera tan a gusto con una compañera a la que recién venía conociendo, al menos en comparación con sus otros amigos.

Un día se lo dijo y Natsu volteó su malteada sobre sí mismo ante el temblor de manos que el comentario le provocó, por alguna razón Wendy lo ponía nervioso si se la implicaba en conversaciones de ese tipo. Por supuesto que no era consciente de cuál era esa razón, a sus quince años aún no había tenido nunca una relación de ese tipo y menos un enamoramiento, así que no era muy factible que se percatase fácilmente.

Con Levy por supuesto ya había tenido la experiencia previamente, así que por lógica debería ser más simple que determinase si la chica le gustaba o no, pero al pensar en ella Natsu sentía simple simpatía, ella le agradaba, pero no mucho más. Tomando en consideración eso se podía concluir que sencillamente le agradaba, él siempre había sido extrovertido, después de todo.

—Básicamente es por eso —dijo Lucy, revolviendo su plato sin demasiado ánimo—, cuando se piensa en derecho automáticamente la gente visualiza el derecho penal y si iba a ser abogada supongo que solo pude pensar en eso, considerando que ya es bastante aburrido de por sí.

Levy le dirigió una mirada comprensiva, aunque Erza no lucía muy conforme con esa respuesta. Al final sus amigos habían decidido que, dado que Erza conocía a Lucy y resultaba que Gray era amigo de Loke, bien podían comer todos juntos un día de esos. Natsu no tenía mucha gente con quien compartir y Sting, el único chico con el que hablaba en sus clases, tenía su propio grupo y había declinado su oferta. Gray por el contrario invitó a Lyon ya que solía comer con él cuando no coincidía en horario o facultad con ellos, y a Juvia, una chica que estudiaba con ellos, aunque por como fue la conversación daba a entender que más bien Lyon la había invitado y no Gray. Levy, que en esos momentos organizaba un trabajo con unos compañeros, había ido con ellos. A raíz de eso eran un grupo bastante grande y eso que por suerte ni Lucy ni Erza habían invitado a nadie más, aunque teniendo en común la carrera no hubiera sido raro que esa hipotética persona resultase ser la misma.

—Es una razón algo extraña —comentó Erza tras la explicación de Lucy sobre por qué había elegido estudiar derecho, explicación que difería mucho de Erza y su «quiero defender al desamparado».

Por supuesto, la primera opción de su amiga fue el cuerpo policial, pero un incidente juvenil la había dejado con antecedentes y esa opción le había quedado bloqueada. A Levy en cambio le interesaba la administración de las leyes y era la única que no iba a especializarse en derecho penal, detalle que de alguna manera parecía coincidir con su personalidad, se apreciaba a simple vista que era una chica de orden.

Natsu las contempló hablar sin demasiado interés en la conversación, pero a su lado Gray hablaba animadamente con Loke sobre asuntos que tampoco le atraían demasiado. Lyon, por otro lado, llevaba todo el almuerzo tratando de captar la atención de Juvia y los compañeros de Levy apenas habían despegado los ojos de los apuntes para fijarlos en ella con rostro embobado. Le gustaban los grupos numerosos pero no lograba sentirse parte de ese y se estaba aburriendo, aunque tampoco tenía muchas más opciones. De cualquier forma no era incómodo estar con ellos, solo aburrido.

Volteó la mirada a Gray, pensando en decir algo, integrarse de alguna forma a la conversación, pero no se le ocurría nada. El pelinegro parecía realmente a gusto con Loke y no estaba muy predispuesto a prestarle atención. Por el contrario Lyon parecía abatido, Juvia había acabado por unirse al grupo de chicas y él había terminado por ser ignorado, con la mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera. Natsu ni siquiera consideró la opción de hablarle, no era demasiado cercano al primo de Gray como para hacerlo, en lugar de eso mantuvo la mirada en el pelinegro sin demasiado interés. Era extraño estar con sus amigos de siempre y sentirse solo, muy pocas veces le había sucedido aquello.

De pronto, al momento que tuvo ese pensamiento, Lyon cobró importancia. No había querido recordar el suceso, pero le había resultado inevitable al sentir ese sentimiento de lejanía aún en compañía de Erza y Gray, tal como lo había sentido entonces tras lo ocurrido. Y recordarlo, con el chico presente, llevaba sus pensamientos por un único camino. Por supuesto no debería haber iniciado el tema, no era muy diferente a lo que él sentía al respecto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Natsu no tenía tacto, después de todo.

—Lyon —llamó, pero el mayor, con su mirada y atención fijos en Juvia, no pareció oírlo.

Fue Gray quien lo hizo, volteando hacia él con curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó, porque no era que su primo y su compañero fueran muy cercanos, le resultaba curioso el detalle de que Natsu le hablase.

Y no debió hacerlo, no era un tema para sacar ni en ese momento ni en ese lugar, pero Natsu seguía sin comprender esas cosas. Podía molestarse él, sí, pero carecía de la delicadeza suficiente para ver lo mismo en los demás. Además Lyon no había estado ahí, era él y solo él quien cerraba los ojos y aún veía el mundo dado vuelta, aún le pitaban los oídos y perdía el rumbo.

Wendy, en cambio, había tenido compañía.

—Quería preguntarle qué tal está Chelia, nunca la menciona.

* * *

 **Es todo por ahora.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
